The Next Step XXX - Story 7 - Michelle, Emily and Thalia
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: Thalia makes a deal with Michelle and Emily *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 7

Michelle, Emily and Thalia

(Michelle and Emily's office)

Season 6 Episode 11

It was the day before the dance convention at The Next Step and most of the dancers were feeling the pressure. However, Amy was concerned about something else. She had decided to leave the Next Step and instead join Acro-Nation. It was a risky decision, Acro-Nation did not yet have a spot at Regionals, but Amy was confident that she could help them get there. As she finished her solo in Studio 1, Thalia, the studio head of Acro-Nation and former Next Step dancer, came over to Amy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Thalia, wanting to be absolutely certain before confronting the Next Step studio heads. "Yeah", replied Amy knowing that there was no going back from here. "Ok", Thalia said as she stepped forward to hug Amy, knowing that getting Michelle and Emily to give up one of their star dancers would not be easy.

Fifteen minutes later Thalia entered the Office in Studio A knowing that she was not leaving without getting what she wanted. Emily and Michelle were, as usual, making out on the couch in the office. Emily was on top of Michelle and the two were completely naked. The smell of sex hit Thalia in the face and she let out a cough. Emily jumped off Michelle, shocked to see Thalia at the door. "What do you want!" yelled Emily, angry that she and Michelle had been interrupted. "Amy", replied Thalia, "she wants to leave the Next Step and join Acro-Nation". Emily, angrily replied, "no, you can't have her." "I'll do anything", said Thalia, unzipping her top and pulling it off revealing her breasts. Michelle got to her feet and stared at Thalia, as the rival studio head removed her pants and underwear, leaving herself naked. Michelle grabbed a vibrator that was sitting beside a pink ridged dildo on her desk as Emily proceeded to lie down on the table.

"Now I'm gonna climb up here and get my pussy licked", said Thalia, and afterwards you guys can fuck me all you want". "Deal" replied Michelle as she sat down on her seat and inserted the vibrator into herself. Thalia climbed up on the table and planted her pussy onto Emily's face, while Michelle worked the control on the vibrator. Emily worked her tongue across Thalia's pussy, sucking in all the droplets of juice. Michelle, meanwhile, used her vibrator on herself while watching her friends pleasure each other. Within a few minutes, each of the girls had gotten their first orgasm of the day.

After catching her breath, Thalia climbed down off of Emily's face and then Emily collapsed onto the ground. Michelle led Thalia over to a couch and instructed her to lie backwards over the arm. As Thalia lied back, Michelle pushed her knees down to her shoulders, rolling her ass up in the air. "You're flexible, Thalia. Tuck your legs behind your arms," Michelle said as she pulled up a chair. With her legs tucked behind her shoulders and her ass up in the air, the piledriver position, Thalia's pussy and asshole were on full display, ready for Michelle's tongue. "Mmmm, very nice. I approve," Michelle told her as she looked down at Thalia's upturned body.

Michelle then spread apart Thalia's crack and buried her face in the hot fuckholes, licking every inch like it was a hot apple pie. With one hand, she slipped first two, then three fingers into Thalia's tight ass, stretching it out to get it ready for some future fucking. Her other hand, she used to peel apart Thalia's pussy lips. She was so dark and wet inside. The hole was open a little, winking a little at Michelle. She dribbled a line of saliva down into it, then gave it a lick.

"Here, Michelle," said Emily, getting off the ground. She handed Michelle a slim vibrator. "Thank you" Michelle responded, looking up. She took it from Emily and replaced her fingers with it inside Thalia's butt, sliding it in all the way to the base. With a twist of the knob, the vibrations started, making Thalia coo. "Thank you, Michelle. That feels good." With the vibrator in Thalia's butt, Michelle slipped her thumb down into Thalia's wet cunt.

Thalia was already on the edge just from the vibe, and then Michelle's thumb landed right on her g-spot, sending her over the edge in seconds. "Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm cumming," she exclaimed as her stomach tightened up and juice sprayed from her pussy. Thalia was having her first ever g-spot orgasm. The liquid shot into the air, and droplets landed all over her body, her face, and the couch.

Her legs twitched for several seconds, and she lay silently on the couch, reeling from the new sensation. Michelle looked down at Thalia, her face covered in her juices. "Well, that was fun. You look like a dirty whore, Thalia," she told her.

"I feel like a dirty whore."

"Come on, let me help you up." Michelle reached down and helped Thalia sit up. When she had recovered, Michelle coaxed her along. "Come on, Thalia," she said, beckoning for the girl to follow her across the room. "No rest for the wicked," she said as they looked into the drawer filled with a large assortment of sex toys. "You're going to get fucked now... by both of us at the same time. I want you to pick out a dildo for each of us to do you with. And don't disappoint me."

Michelle and Emily stepped back and allowed Thalia to look through the drawer. She decided and gave one each to Michelle and Emily; two strap-ons with thick 8" dildos attached. "Very nice," Michelle said, complimenting her on her selection. "Thick cocks for such a tight girl." She started slipping one of the harnesses onto her waist as Emily attached her own.

"Up on the table," Michelle instructed Thalia. "On your belly." Thalia climbed up on the table and lay down on her front. Emily pulled Thalia's arms behind her back. "Before we fuck you, we need to get the cocks wet. Now, open up, honey," Michelle told her, waving her cock in front of Thalia's mouth. Thalia obediently held her mouth open, waiting for it to be filled. Michelle worked her rubber cock back and forth in Thalia's mouth, pausing to look at that pretty face with those pretty lips wrapped around the dildo... the spot of drool forming at the corner of her mouth... the way the lips moved as her cock slipped in and out. After having fun with the short strokes, Michelle started going deep, balls deep, face-fucking the pretty studio head from the other troupe, the head of the cock slipping down into Thalia's throat. With both hands on Thalia's head, Michelle bottomed out, holding the girl's face pressed against her belly. "Oh, wow!" Emily exclaimed, as she watched. "Look how her throat gets bigger and smaller as your cock goes in and out. That is so hot! Can I get some?"

"Sure," Michelle replied, as she backed out to let Emily get in. Thalia took long gasps of air, long strands of saliva dripping from her mouth. "Fuck!" she exclaimed.

Emily stepped in front of Thalia and placed her dildo onto her friend's outstretched tongue. "Look up here, Thalia," she told her. Thalia looked up into her friend's eyes as Emily slid the strap-on into her mouth. As the rubber cock went inside, Emily grabbed Thalia by the hair and jerked her head up and down on the cock, using her like a rag doll. "Work it, bitch! Don't be lazy! You want Amy to join your troupe, you suck that cock!" Emily loved violating her friend's face, and Thalia was loving being violated by her friend.

"Bring her over here," Michelle said from the couch she was lying on. "I wanna get in her ass." Emily pulled her strap-on out of Thalia's mouth, then leaned down and kissed her friend deeply. "Come on, let's get some fucking!" She then helped her friend down off the table.

Thalia was a little wobbly-legged as the blood returned to her legs, but caught her balance and walked over to Michelle. "How would you like me Michelle?"

"Up on top," Michelle told her. "Bounce your ass on it."

Thalia grabbed some lube and rubbed it into her butt, and then climbed on top of Michelle. With her back to Michelle, she slid the head for the dildo into her eager butthole. Once her ass was stretched enough to take it, Thalia placed her feet flat on the couch and took it all the way in her ass. She bounced up and down on the dildo like a child at a playground, giving Michelle an awesome view of her cock going in and out of the girl's butt.

"Lean back," Emily told her. "I wanna get in your pussy." Thalia stopped her bouncing and leaned back. Emily got between her legs and slipped her own strap-on into Thalia's pussy. Thalia gasped as the other dildo slipped inside, filling both her holes at the same time. "Oh My GOD!" she exclaimed, as Emily worked her cock in and out. "You're both inside me!"

Emily fucked her friend's pussy hard while the girl's ass was filled with another cock. Thalia laid back and took the fucking, sandwiched between both cocks, as her legs shook from the monster orgasm. Thalia's eyes rolled back as she was hit with wave upon wave of pleasure as two of her best friends fucked her. Drool began to leak from her open mouth as her orgasm hit her. Cum exploded from her pussy, spurting onto Emily's dildo and around it, landing around the room. Emily and Michelle pulled their cock's out of Thalia's holes, their part of the deal fulfilled.

"Now you can have Amy", said Emily, cum dripping from her still attached strap on. Thalia nodded weakly as she collapsed onto the couch, exhausted. The two Next Step studio heads got themselves dressed and left the office, leaving Thalia naked and asleep in their office.


End file.
